Lost Girl Talk
by Kirk Baldridge
Summary: Set immediately after VEXED, Bo and Kenzi talk about Lauren, who tries to defend herself.


NAME: Kirk Baldridge

EMAIL: 

TITLE: **Lost Girl Talk**

DISCLAIMER: I don't know any of these characters. The producers of LOST GIRL and their subsidiaries do and I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

FANDOM: Lost Girl

PAIRING: None, though Bo/Dyson and Bo/Lauren come up.

RATING: T

SUMMARY: Bo and Kenzi talk about Lauren, who tries to defend herself.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Takes place immediately after the episode VEXED. If you haven't seen that episode yet do not read this story. I have only seen through episode 9, FAE DAY, so I have no idea what happens to the characters after and am not basing this on anything but my own imagination.

Kenzi helped Bo into her room and sat her down on the end of the bed.

She took a step back. While she knew her friend wasn't doing it on purpose her skin was tingling, and she could tell the succubus part of Bo was trying to draw on her energy to heal.

"That knife wound looks gnarly, even for you. Are you sure we shouldn't call…?"

Bo jerked her head up. "Are you serious? You were there. He let Vex go! I had him and he just let him go! That might be the last connection I'm going to find to my mother!" She shook her head. "As far as I'm concerned, I'll be happier if I never have to see Dyson again."

"We both know that's not true." Kenzi shrugged. "Okay, if not officer wolfy, what about…?"

"No!" Bo tried to move too fast and winced as her knife wound spasmed. "Shit!" She would heal in minutes if she could just get enough sexual energy, but that wasn't an option right now. _Guess I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way._' She shook her head. "I just need to rest."

Confident her friend wasn't going to go succubus on her, Kenzi sat down. "What's up?"

"Huh?"

"Something's obviously bugging you. Besides the gaping wound."

Bo sighed. "With everything that's happened, Lou Ann, Vex, I haven't really had time to process it." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Damn it! How could she do that to me?"

"Uh oh. What exactly did doctor hot pants do?"

"She came to see me. I thought she just wanted to talk, but she kissed me. She wanted to…"

"Get with the bouncy bouncy?" Kenzi grinned at the blush on Bo's cheeks. "We knew this was coming. So what's the problem? Wasn't she any good? You didn't hurt her did you?"

Bo shook her head. "Just the opposite." She wiped her eyes. '_God, I hate feeling weak like this._' She took a deep breath before continuing. "Lauren didn't come here 'cause she wanted to sleep with me, Kenz. She offered me her body to distract me from Lou Ann and Vex, because the Ash ordered her to."

Kenzi's eyes widened. "Whoa." She'd never thought blondie could be so cold.

"I thought she liked me! I was sure there was a connection between us. It was totally different from what Dyson and I had. I thought it was at least the start of something real. I mean, I wasn't out shopping for wedding dresses or anything, but…was the whole thing just an act?"

"Look Bo, not to excuse what Dr. L did, but I saw the way she looks at you when you weren't looking. Trust me. I don't care what the Ash says, no way is she that good an actor."

"But don't you see? That makes it worse! If Lauren had only been doing what the Light Fae elders told her, I could treat her seducing me as just a night of really great sex and leave it at that. But if she really did have feelings for me and put them aside to follow the Ash's orders, it's a betrayal on both of us!" Bo refused to let herself start crying again. "I can't deal with this right now. I need to sleep."

Kenzi stood up. "You do that. If you aren't going to…do anything, to heal yourself, you're going to need bed rest for at least a few days. Maybe the rest of the week. Tell you what. I'll screen any clients who show up or call and refer anything that sounds particularly Fae related to Dyson."

Bo took her friend's hand. "Thank you, Kenzi. For everything. I couldn't do this without you."

"You got that right." As she was leaving the room Kenzi glanced over her shoulder and blew a kiss to Bo, who just shook her head, and closed the bedroom door behind her. She was on her way to the kitchen when she heard a knock on the front door. She half-smiled. None of their clients knew where they lived, so she figured it was probably Dyson offering his 'services' to help Bo heal.

It wasn't.

Lauren had her head down when Kenzi opened the door. "Oh. Hi."

Kenzi wanted to strangle the other woman, but settled for slamming the door in her face instead. She jerked it back open a few moments later. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kenzi…"

"Don't Kenzi me! Don't talk to me like we're friends. Do you have any idea what you've done? I've never seen her like this."

Lauren's eyes widened. "She's okay? I was worried, about Vex…"

"No, she's not okay! Weren't you listening? He stabbed her!" Kenzi sneered as Lauren gasped. "Oh, don't stand there and pretend like you care. She's had worse physical wounds than that before, she knows how to deal with that kind of pain. What you did hurt her way more than any Fae ever could!"

"I-I had no choice. The Ash…"

"Shut up! I don't care what kind of orders your boss gave you. If you wanted to keep her busy you could have just talked to her. She hangs on your every word when you're around. She was falling for you doc, not knowing you were just stringing her along the whole damn time."

Lauren began to cry. "I wasn't! For God's sake Kenzi, I care about Bo too. A lot more than I'm supposed to. The Ash knows that. He used my feelings for her to punish the both of us."

"So you're laying all the blame on the big, bad Fae elders, huh? That's convenient." Kenzi shook her head. "Do you have any idea what it means to Bo to be able to have that kind of a relationship with a human? She may be Fae but she grew up among us. It would have hurt her less if you walked in and punched her in the face. You broke her heart you stupid bitch!"

"You don't understand, Kenzi. There are extenuating circumstances. Things you and Bo don't know."

Kenzi gripped the door so hard her knuckles turned white. "Guess what? We don't care either!" She slammed the door closed and stomped away.

Lauren stood there, staring at the door, and cried.

THE END


End file.
